never love a wild thing
by Parodychick
Summary: Awkward teen Scottie McCall's life changes forever when she is bitten by a werewolf and becomes one herself. But there are problems, and dangers that come along with being a werewolf. Hunters, Murderers, Lacrosse and her crush Jackson trying to figure her secret out. Will her best friend Stiles and the mysterious Derek Hale be enough to help her get though this alive?
1. prologue-the howling of a wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

**the howling of a wolf**

_Stiles: Two joggers found a body in the woods._

_Scott: A dead body?_

_Stiles: No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body._

Her work was fast and precise, fingers pulling each lace into a diamond mesh pattern. Knotting the last loop, sixteen year- old Scotland McCall stands with the re-threaded stick.

Dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts and a sports bra, her lithe frame still had some filling out to do but it's easy to see that she'd grow into a strikingly beautiful young women with deep black eyes designed to melt the hearts of hopeful young boys.

Scooping a ball up from her bedroom floor, she gave the lacrosse stick a spin, testing her handiwork.

A moment later, the re-threaded stick lands next to a school backpack while  
Scottie pumps out a few chin-ups at the bar mounted in the doorway of her closet.

Then, toothbrush in her mouth, she reached for the window sill to pull it down. But she stopped when she heard a sound. She cocked her ears to listen again. Under the whispering wind, she heard movement-a small shuffling sound.

Scottie silently slipped into the hallway and peers into another bedroom. Her mother, Melissa McCall, late thirties, both remarkably strong and remarkably beautiful, sleeps over the covers of the bed, fully clothed as if she'd just passed out after having walked in.

Scottie eased her door shut as the glass door to the porch slides open. Now, armed with a baseball bat, Scottie started for the yard. Breath held tight, she moved cautiously off the porch steps.

The sound of movement made Scottie stop cold. Holding still, she peered left and right as her white-knuckles held the bat, ready to swing. Her eyes wandered up to the side of house she saw a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis. Before Scottie even knows what's happening, the figure breaks free and comes hurling toward her.

Scottie hollered in terror as an upside down face appears in front of her. She almost swung the bat before realizing who it is.

"Stiles," she said letting out a gasp of air. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles said nonchalantly.

Feet caught in the trellis, Stiles hung in front of Scottie. A sixteen year-old with boundless energy, he continued talking upside down as if this were a perfectly normal way to have a conversation. "I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

Scottie arched an eyebrow "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said with a little too much excitement.

"A dead body?" Scottie clarified.

"No," Stiles said deadpan. "A body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, he landed on his feet in front of Scottie.

"You mean like murdered?" Scottie clarified once more despite Stiles rude reply to her earlier one.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles exclaimed. "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on," Scottie paused realizing. "If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

"That's the best part," Stiles said with a mischievous smile. "They only found half."

.

.

.

A beat-up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles got out with a flashlight in hand. Scottie followed, hurrying to keep up with him as he charges into the hiking paths.

"Are we seriously doing this?" She asked glancing behind her as they entered the woods.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said not turning back. "Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom."

Scottie sighed. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. "Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No," Scottie shook her head. "Because I'm playing this year. In fact," She smirked. "I'm going to make starting lineup."

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream." Stiles them added "Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scottie withheld a glare. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh." Stiles said. "I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scottie said feeling more distressed by the second.

"Also something I didn't thinK about."

Scottie frowned. "Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Racing up the paths, Scottie's breath begins to shorten.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." She muttered.

Stiles slowed, but not because of Scottie. Outside a clearing, yellow police tape marks off a perimeter under floodlights.

Grinning, Stiles looks to Scottie who couldn't help but smile back. Crouching low, they circle the crime scene looking for the best vantage point. But they freeze at the sound of a zipper being pulled up on a body bag. Two bare feet are momentarily visible as the zipper pulls closed and officers lift the body bag up into the Medical Examiner's van.

Scottie made a disgusted face. "Is that the second half of the body?"

"No," Stiles shook his head. "They would have called off the search. Come on."

He and Scottie retreated from the perimeter back into the dark of the woods. As they crest a hill, Stiles pauses. Below, flashlight beams scour the shadows, the police search just ahead. Unable to stand still, Stiles races forward.

"Stiles, wait up!" Scottie said, quickly running out of air, Scottie pulled her inhaler from her jacket. While she pauses to take a hit from it, Stiles disappeared up ahead. Then, realizing he's left Scottie behind, he slows down to look back when barking spins him around.

Fanged teeth snapped viciously at him, sending him staggering away and falling right onto his ass. Search dogs yank back against their leashes just before tearing him apart.

"Stay right there!" A state trooper said.

Scottie freezes. It's not her the State Trooper was yelling at, however. Peering out from behind a tree, she sees Stiles has run right into a search party. Flashlight beams in his eyes, the boy puts his hands in the air as large, threatening figures hurry forward.

"Hold on," Sheriff Stilinski said with a sigh. "hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." He stepped into the light past the growling search dogs. Stiles shrinks under his glare.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" he asked with a annoyed look on his face.

"No... " Stiles said sheepishly. "Not the boring ones."

Sheriff Stlinski shook his head. "And where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scottie? Scottie's home." Stiles lied. "Said she wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school."

"Scotland?" The Sheriff called. "You out there?"

Hidden in the shadows, Scottie doesn't move.

"All right, young man," Sheriff Stilinski said still clearly suspicious "I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy."

Watching Stiles get escorted away, Scottie stepped out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh.

Starting back, she tried to find her way out of the woods, but with each step it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black.

At a fork in the path, she pauses in confusion. She's about to start off down one direction when she hears a rustling among the trees.

Scottie held still. Breath tightening more from fear than asthma, she reaches into her pocket for her inhaler when she hears an odd rumbling. The sound of sudden and furious movement rising in volume and velocity until half a dozen dear come out from the darkness, soaring past her with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground.

Startled, Scottie dropped her inhaler. Then, once again alone in the dark, she kneeled down to the leaf-covered ground to search for the inhaler. Pulling out her cell phone, she lit the display.

Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Scottie doesn't find her inhaler but does manage to briefly illuminate a face.

Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

Crying out in shock, Scottie lurched up, tripping on her own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, she's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed.

Pushing herself up from the icy water, a breathless Scottie looks up at the embankment down which she just fell. She's about to stand when a low growl stops her moving. Stops her breathing. Something crouches in the shadows right near her. Something very large.

Scottie slowly begins to turn around when a sharp figure hurdles toward her.

For the briefest instant there's a flash of razor-sharp teeth. Scottie twists forward, crying out. Then, seeming to disentangle herself from the attacking animal, she scrambles back to her feet and into a panicked run.

Whipping through branches tearing at her skin and clothes, she races blindly through the forest until she reaches a barbed wire fence.

With barely a second to coordinate her effort, Scottie lurches over the wire, shirt catching and tearing across the barbs.

Crashing out of the woods and into the road, Scottie whirls around to face an oncoming car. The driver swerves, almost clipping her. Horn blaring, the car hurtles past.

Breathless, Scottie backs away from the woods. With the world spinning around her, dark blood sticks her tattered shirt to her back over a deep and vicious looking bite.

Struggling for calm, she whips around when she hears the strangest sound.

_THE HOWLING OF A WOLF._

It echoes through the hills, over the trees, across the rooftops and into the night...

* * *

**A/N**

**So I know nothing has changed from the original show so far but trust me. I have plans. I'd love to hear your feedback on this and any ideas you may have. I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love for reviews! **


	2. new moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Scott: Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body._

_Stiles: You what? Are you kidding me?_

_Scott: I wish._

Scottie rode into the school parking lot, a bag heaved over her shoulder as she parked her bike.

"Hey!" She abruptly turned to see it was none other then Jackson Whittemore talking to her. "Watch the paint job." He said with a slight glare towards her.

Scottie only stared at him without giving a reply it was as if she were awe struck. As a matter of fact, she was.

Somewhat creeped out by her silence Jackson made his way to his friends. Scottie shook herself out of her silence. With a groan she pushed her head against the front of her bike.

"Seriously Scottie?" She asked herself.

.

.

.

At their lockers, Scottie takes off her backpack and pulls her shirt up a few inches to show Stiles the bandage on her lower back.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scottie exclaimed.

"A wolf bit you? No," Stiles shook his head. "Not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scottie defended crossing her arms.

"No," Stiles replied stubbornly. "You _didn't_."

Scottie paused. "What do you mean "No, I didn't?" How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles sighed. "California doesn't have wolves. Not for the last sixty years."

Scottie frowned. "Really?"

"_Yes_," Stiles empathized. "Really. There are no wolves in California."

"Well," Scottie said shrugging her shoulders. "If you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body."

Stiles froze. "You _what_? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish," Scottie groaned. "I'm going to have nightmares about it for a _month_."

Stiles laughed once more. "That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." he looked past Scottie to a passing red head-ahem-stawberry blonde. "...since the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us right now."

A drop-dead gorgeous girl named Lydia Martin walks the corridor like it was a fashion show runway in Milan.

"Hey Lydia, how are you?" Stiles said. "You look-

She walked past him with no hesitation.

"...like you're going to ignore me."

Scottie let out a laugh at his humiliation.

"Stiles, you know she'll-" Before Scottie could even finish Stiles gave her a look.

"You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association." Shaking his head Stiles muttered. "I've been Scarlet-nerded by you."

Scottie rolled her eyes with a laugh As she made her way to class.

.

.

.

First period English. Scottie took her usual desk next to Stiles as their teacher walked in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody."

Scottie gave her best friend a look in turn shrugged. It was news to him as well.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

Scottie's eyes became wide as the sound of paper rustling loudly filled her ears. Scottie clenched her eyes slightly at all the pages turning so loudly but none the less began to read.

_Ring!_

Scottie let out a shaky breath as she looked around. Somewhat shocked that not more people were looking for the source of the ring. She found herself searching, eyes darting all around the room until they reached the window.

Across the quad, Scottie laid eyes on a girl. Sixteen and radiating with an innocent beauty. She put a cell phone to her ear and it became obvious to Scottie where the sound of the cell phone had come from. More astonishingly, Scottie can hear both Allison and her caller, their voices echoing in her ears with tiny effect.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." The girl said into her phone.

"Just making sure you're there okay and you've got everything you need." The voice replied.

The girl dug through her bag becoming alarmed.

"Everything except a pen." She groaned. "Oh my God, I didn't actually forget a pen."

"Don't panic." Her mother reassured. "I'm sure you can borrow one from another student."

Allison nodded but didn't look convinced. "Okay, okay, I gotta' go. Love ya."

Scottie squinted her eyes watching a man approach the girl

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized. "So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No," The girl replied. "But we stayed for more than a year which is unusual in my family. We kind of bounce around a lot because of my Dad's work."

Even as they disappeared from her view, Scottie heard the clatter of the bulding foor and clicking of their heels to the tiled floor.

"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while." The man commented as he opened the doors into the class room and the rest of the students looked up.

"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Scottie watched cautiously as Allison headed for the empty desk behind her. The only one left in the room in fact.

As Allison opened her book, Scottie couldn't help but feel slightly bad. She didn't hesitate in turning around and handing her a pen.

"Thanks." Allison smiled taking it. Scottie gave her a friendly smile before turning her attention to the teacher.

.

.

.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia Martin said as she pranced over to the new girl. "Where did you get it?"

Allison shrugged looking over it. "My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia smiled. "And _you_ are my new best friend."

Soon though Jackson ran up behind Lydia, swinging an arm around her waist.

"Hey Jackson," She said giving him a kiss for a greeting.

"Can somebody tell me how New Girl is here all of five minutes and she's already at Lydia's clique?" A fellow classmate asked allowed the Stiles and Scottie.

"Because she's hot." Stiles replied simply despite the girls blank look. Beautiful people herd together."

"So," Lydia exclaimed. "This weekend, there's a party."

"A party?" Allison repeated skeptically.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "Friday night. You should come."

"I can't." Allison replied. "It's Family Night this Friday. But thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Jackson asked. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage game."

"You mean like football?"

Jackson scoffed. "Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We won the state championship the last three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said fondly.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes." Jackson exclaimed. "That is, if you have nothing else to do..."

Allison smiled awkwardly. "Well, no-"

"Perfect." Lydia interrupted confidently. "You're coming."

* * *

**A/N **

**So there's chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get out. I had a lot of stuff going on. I'm sorry if i got anything in it wrong. I'm working iff the original manuscript that I found and it's sorta hard. I cant get the episode so the script is all I got. I'm trying to find a better one though. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And just for a heads up, Scottie will not be interested in Allison like that. But there will be a strong bond. If you guys have any suggestions I'm truly open to hearing them. **

**Review please!**


	3. ex crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Stiles: You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection._

_Scott: Are you serious?_

_Stiles: Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy._

"But if you play - I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?"

Scottie rolled her eyes at Stiles' desperate plea. "No. Coach said that if I came to every game last year I'd get a chance to try out." With strong determination Scottie said. "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

"_Stilinski_!" Stiles fumbled slightly but replied.

"Yeah coach?" Stiles asked irritably.

"You're on goal."

Scottie stood up. "What about me coach?"

"McCall?" Coach snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Scottie crossed her arms. "You said I could try out this year if I came to every single game last year."

Coach stared at her. He turned to Stiles

"I did?"

Stiles gave him a nauseated look that amount to saying 'are you serious?'.

"Yes!"

Coach sighed. "Fine then. If you make it past goal duty McCall, you're in."

"Got it!" Scottie said cheerily taking her lacrosse stick and going into the field.

"You know she's never played before." Stiles reminded.

"I know - hopefully it'll make her let go of that idea of hers. And plus, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!"

Stiles looked appalled. "What about Scottie?"

"Tell her try not to take any in the face." Coach blew his whistle. "Let's go! Come on!"

Allison sat on the stands with Lydia watching the field closely "Who is that?" She asked pointing to Scottie. "Are girls allowed on the team?"

"Her?" Lydia asked. "I'm not sure who she is or why she's on the field. Why?"

"She's in my English class." Allison simply stated.

Scottie looked up alarmed. Why was the new girl Allison asking about her? But with her hearing momentarily turned up, she flinched as the whistle blew and the sound rung through her skull.

One of the bigger players charged forward as the Coach passed the ball to him. Catching it, he whipped his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal.

Still reeling from the whistle, Scottie looked up too late to see the ball soaring toward her. It bounced right off her helmet and into the net.

Some of the team laughed wickedly while others flinched. Even the Coach snickered.

"Hey, you're not supposed to catch it with your face!" Someone yelled at Scottie.

Cheeks burning under her mask, Scottie steadied herself for the next player. When the whistle blew again, she was ready. Coach passed the ball to the player who caught it and fired it right at the goal.

Scottie moves startlingly, almost an instantaneous reaction. Then she notices the player staring at her with a mixture of disappointment and surprise.

Scottie has the ball.

She caught it.

Eyes stared at her.

Most of them in shock.

When the next player took the shot, Scottie caught the ball again with ease.

And then again.

And again.

Nothing can get past her.

In the bleachers, Allison and Lydia sat forward interested.

"She seems like she's pretty good." Allison said.

"Oh, very good." Intrigued, Lydia kept her gaze locked on Scottie who now stood with a far more confident posture.

Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scottie, he practically strangled the lacrosse stick with his gloves.

"Oh God..." Scottie murmured.

The Coach tossed the ball up and Jackson launched forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal.

But Scottie moved with supernatural precision.

The ball landed right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Stiles at first flabbergasted, soon let out a holler jumping up on the bench. In the bleachers, Lydia stood up and gave a whoop as well causing Jackson to throw a look at her. She returned his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game.

Grinning, Scottie gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of her wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Coach's stick.

.

.

.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scottie exclaimed to Stiles as they ventured through the forest.

"Smell things?" Stiles frowned. "Like what?"

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles gave her a look. "I don't even have any mint - mojito -" Without hesitation Scottie reached into his pocket and pulled one out.

Stiles stared, shocked, before concluding. "So all this started with a bite."

Scottie's eyes widened. "What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what?" Stiles began. "I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Stiles nodded. "I think it's called - lycanthropy."

Scottie looked horrified. "What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah," Stiles indulged. "It's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?" Repeated Scottie. "Like my period?"

"_I did not need to hear that_!" Stiles made a face. "But um...yeah. On the night of the full moon." Letting a goofy face overcome his grossed out one he let out a play howl despite Scottie's appalled look. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey," Scottie whacked him in the shoulder. "There could be something seriously wrong with me." She said her eyes big and wide.

"I know!" Stiles laughed. "You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

Scottie gave him one more exaggerated glare before turning to the ground. "I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler," Scottie said in a somewhat whiny voice. "Those things are like 80 bucks."

"_What are you doing here?_" Scottie abruptly looked up to see man wearing a leather jacket approach them with his hands in his pockets. "_Huh_? This is private property." Scottie stumbled backwards, startled. Stiles on impulse stood on front of her.

"Sorry, man," He said cautiously. "We didn't know."

"Yeah," Scottie began to explain. "We were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it. Uhm-" Without hesitation the man threw her the inhaler she had dropped. Scottie glanced toward it before watching the man turn his back and walk off. "All right." Scottie said dusting herself off. "I've had enough of this forest for a lifetime. I gotta get to work."

"Dude-"

"Don't call me dude."

"-that was Derek Hale." Stiles continued. "You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

Scottie frowned. "Remember what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends obliviousness. "His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scottie said gazing at the spot Derek had been. Stiles shook his head.

"Come on."

.

.

.

"Hey, kitties." Scottie greeted as she walked into the room. All of the sudden the cats began to growl at her, freaking her out considerably. She quickly exited the room letting out a gust of air from her lungs. She suddenly screamed as a knocking at the door startled her.

She quickly hurried to the door where Allison stood outside looking frigtened out of her mind.

"I didn't see it." Allison exclaimed. "I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!"

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's all right." Scottie reassured trying to calm the girl down. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?"

"No!" Allison barked. "I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is - "

"Where is it?" Scottie asked catching on.

"It's in my car."

Scottie nodded and ignoring the rain went out to Alison's car.

Allison opened the trunk and showed the dog to Scottie. Scottie held her hand out going to examine the dog but it barked at her. At first startled, Scottie then reached forward her eyes glowing momentarily golden. The dog coward away.

Inside the clinic Scottie carefully examined the dog.

"You okay?" Scottie cautiously asked Allison. "She's just frightened." She referred to the dog petting it.

Allison gave a humorless laugh. "That makes two of us."

Scottie let her gaze waver on Allison momentarily, unsure of what to say. "I think her leg is broken." She said. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." Noticing how soaked Allison was she picked up her bag. "I have a shirt in my bag."

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Allison shook her head.

"Here." Scottie offered. Hesitantly Allison took the shirt and went into the back room.

.

.

.

"Its bigger then I'd thought it'd be." Allison mused. Scottie shrugged.

"I always get a size larger, just in case, ya know?"

"Yeah...thanks for doing this," Allison sighed. "I feel really stupid."

"How come?" Scottie frowned.

"I don't know,". Allison murmured. "'Cause I freaked out like a total girl."

Scottie stared. "You _are_ a girl."

"I freaked out like a girly girl," Allison exclaimed. "And I'm not a girly girl."

Scottie laughed. "If that makes you a girly girl then I can't imagine what it would make me. I'd be so freaked out. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a normal girly girl, either. Like the biggest girly girly ever. It'd be pathetic."

"Yeah, right." Allison laughed. "I'm sure you're tougher then that."

Scottie shrugged. "Not really. At least I don't think so..."

Allison gave her a look. "No." She shook her head. "You're tougher than that. And I am too...at least, I thought I was."

Scottie abruptly turned away and looked at the dog in front of her.

"So - It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want."

Allison looked hesitant. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious." Scottie took Allison's hand and smoothed it across the fur. "You see? She likes you.,

Allison smiled and stroked the dog's fur.

"So, um - I was wondering," Scottie took a deep breath. "- I mean - Is it really family night on Friday, or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party? With - um - me? I mean I didn't really get invited myself so..."

"Family night was a total lie." Allison exclaimed with a smile. "And plus, it's the least I could do."

Scottie took a short breath.

"Awesome."

.

.

.

The next mourning Scottie found herself lying awake in the forest. In her nightgown.

A man stared at her and she waved awkwardly.

"Good morning."

.

.

.

"You know," Scottie turned around. She was getting her equipment on, not expecting anyone to take notice. The last person she thought would was right in front of her.

"You could tell me." Jackson Whittermote flashed his beautiful smile at her. "What you were on yesterday."

Scottie felt herself blush. "While I..." She froze. "What?"

Jackson groaned and his smile turned into a snarl.

"All right, little girl. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice."

Scottie gave him an even more confused look. "What?"

"Where are you getting your juice?"

Scottie stared. "My mom does all the grocery shopping."

Jackson rolled his eyes and lifted his hands to both sides of her head trapping her between them.

"Now, listen, McCall - You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell a girl like you is out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost."

"Oh, you mean steroids." Scottie realized. She then paused. "Are you on steroids?.

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson questioned.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know?" Scottie said loosing her temper. "Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!"

Jackson let go and stared at her. "You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." With those words he stormed off.

Scottie watched as he fled and chuckled to herself as she tilted her head staring at his behind. Any crush on him she had was gone. Lust was another story.

.

.

.

"Scottie!" Stiles yelled. "Scottie, wait up!"

"Stiles," Scottie exclaimed. "I'm playing the first elimination - Can it wait?"

"Just hold on, okay?" Stiles said. "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"

"Stiles, I gotta go." Scottie whined.

"Wait, no! Scottie! You're not gonna believe what the animal was!"

Scottie gave him a pleading looking before charging forward into the field. Stiles let out a small sigh and his eyes showcased immense worry. "It was a wolf."

"Let's go! Gather round! Bring it in, come on! Come on! Got a question, McCall?"

Scottie blinked her eyes, her attention now on Coach. She'd seen Allison in the crowd and waved to her new friend.

"What?"

"You raised your hand." Coach responded. "You have a question?"

"Oh - No. I was just, uh - Nothing." Scottie blushed. "Sorry."

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut - You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya!" Coach caught himself. "Or um-boyfriend." He said looking between Scottie and another boy on Jackson's right Scottie didn't recognize. "Everything else is, uh - Cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Come on!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Jackson shouted to his team.

Coach blew his whistle and the game began.

The pace is fast and brutal.

The moment the ball gets passed to Scottie, Jackson comes right after her. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on her gloves, Scottie tumbled forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt around her.

The whistle stopped the play and Jackson stood over Scottie, glowering down at her as he picked the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind her mask, Scottie pushes herself up off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow starting the next play.

Scottie and Jackson found themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Scottie moved with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson.

At the benches Stiles began to stand, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch.

Scottie charged the length of the field. Defense lashed out with their sticks, but she parried expertly.

Jackson caught up and made a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on her-Scottie twisted her lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while she literally flips forward, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, she whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie.

"McCall!" Coach yelled. "Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

Scottie began to stutter. "N-No, coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Scottie glanced back. "I - just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot." Coach said. "And guess what? You're startin', kiddo. You made first line."

Scottie smiled brightly.

* * *

**A/N**

**So this was a little longer. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! I'd love suggestions and ideas for this. **


	4. first shift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Derek: Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift.  
_

_Scott: I don't want it._

_Derek: You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now._

"Get in. You gotta see this thing." Stiles exclaimed as Scottie walked into his room. "I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information."

She stared at her friend wide eyed. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

"A lot." Stiles admitted. "Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body?" Scottie asked. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles waved off.

"Oh, the cute guy in the woods that we saw the other day?"

"Yeah! Yes-wait-cute? No!" Stiles shook his head. "But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?" Scottie asked crossing her arms.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" His arms were spinning in a number of hand motions.

She tilted her head. "Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay?" Stiles began. "When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em."

Scottie did a double take. "A whole pack of wolves?"

"No - " Stiles' face was completely serious. "Werewolves."

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scottie said annoyed. "You know Allison and I are going to that party in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scottie." Stiles' voice was softer. "Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible."

"Yeah," Scottie frowned. "So I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles ranted. " And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! I can't think about this now." Scottie refused. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Stiles repeated. "What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I may have gotten a friend whose an actual girl and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Scottie's eyes were pleading.

"I'm trying to help." Stiles eased. "You're cursed, Scottie. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scottie said flinching slightly.

"You gotta hear this." Stiles said obvious to her. "'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Jackson does and he's _gonna_ be there."

Scottie rolled her eyes. "I don't like Jackson!"

"Yes Scottie." Stiles exclaimed. "You do. You can't go."

"Stiles..." Scottie warned. "Give me back my phone."

"Nope." Stiles responded. "I'll call Allison for you but-"

In a flash Scottie had taken her phone back and shoved Stiles away. He fell into the wall with a small crack. Scottie's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

.

.

.

"Is this a party or a date?" Melissa asked looking at Scottie's short dressed with leggings underneath.

Scottie blushed. "It's a party with a friend."

"Whose not Stiles?" Melissa asked. Scottie nodded.

"Good for you sweetie."

Scottie giggle. In response.

"So whose the boy you want to impress?"

Scottie rolled her eyes. "I don't like him!"

Melissa waved off her arms in an act of surrender. "Okay then. We don't need to have a talk, do we?"

"Mom," Scottie groaned. "I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."

"Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back." Melissa grabbed the keys from her daughter.

"Are you serious?"

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on!"

.

.

.

The party is at Lydia's house and Scottie and Allison head outside to the pool area. Scottie caught sight of Derek Hale being a creeper at the dark edge of the yard by the back gate. She stared back at him suspiciously.

"You okay?" Allison asked. Scottie blinked her eyes.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine."

She turned back but Derek had vanished

"Are you sure?"

Scottie nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

.

.

.

Scottie stumbled through the house looking for the exit. Her vision was doubled and hazy.

"Scottie, you good?" Stiles asked as he spotted her. She ignored him and went for her car.

"Are you okay?" A random boy asked her. She shoved him away and sped up her efforts.

Allison went after Scottie but couldn't catch up. Scottie was already driving away.

.

.

.

Scottie managed to get home safely and into her room. She's sweaty, and the moon looms impossibly large outside her window. She puts herself in the tub and turns on the cold water, trying to cool down and calm down, but everything still hurts. She watches her fingers shift into claws and then looks in the mirror to watch as her teeth enlongate into fangs. Her eyes glow gold.

A knock on the door soon interrupted her fear.

"Go away." Scottie cried.

"Scottie, it's me." Stiles said. "Let me in, Scottie. I can help."

"No!" Scottie shrieked. "Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, all right?" Stiles reassured. "I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?"

"No," Scottie murmured. "I think I know who it is."

"You just let me in. We can try -"

"It's Derek." Scottie interrupted. "Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scottie - " Stiles said warningly. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

He soon heard a window slam.

"Scottie!"

Scottie jumped out from her own window in search of Derek.

As she lands, she fully transforms.

Her nails grew, her face changed, her ears pointed and her teeth grew sharp.

She howled.

And ran.

.

.

.

"Where is she?" Scottie growled as she arrived at the spot where Allison's jacket lay.

"She's safe," Derek answered. "From you."

Derek ran forward tacking Scottie and holding her down.

"What did you do with her?"

"Shhh, quiet." Derek whispered. "Too late. They're already here. Run."

Scottie got up to run, but an arrow with a flash bomb exploded near her, blinding the girl. Another arrow pins her arm to a tree.

"Take him." A hunter spoke. But before they could do anything Derek attacked. He pulled the arrow from Scottie's arm, and they run. Eventually, Scottie fell against a tree.

"Who were they?" She asked out of breath.

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries."

"Us?" Scottie repeated. "You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Scottie? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

Scottie trembled. "I don't want it."

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scottie - We're family now."

.

.

.

When morning comes, Scottie is still walking home, holding the arm that was shot. A jeep pulled by and Scottie smiled relived.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scottie asked as she sat in the passengers seat.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head."

Scottie's shoulders rolled back. "My first friend whose not you and she probably hates me now."

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." Stiles exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it."

Scottie finally let out a laugh and Stiles smiled with his accomplishment.

.

.

.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison asked Scottie. It was Monday and they were back in school.

"Yeah, I - I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But - You're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." Scottie exclaimed.

"Was it your um..time of the month."

"You could defiantly say its along the lines of that."

Allison arched an eyebrow. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scottie asked hopefully

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably." Scottie nodded. "So is that a yes on the being friends thing?"

"Definitely yes." Allison looked backwards. "That's my dad. I better go."

She waved Scottie goodbye but Scottie froze. She recognized Allison's dad.

It was the man who had shot her the night before.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N**

**And that's the end of episode one! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
